Conventional belt adjustment systems may utilize a single lever which actuates an adjustment mechanism that interacts with grooved teeth on a belt. The adjustment mechanism allows the belt to be adjusted along a continuum of diameters to accommodate waists of corresponding sizes. However, utilization of a single lever to actuate the adjustment mechanism may be cumbersome for some users. Due to the manner in which the adjustment mechanism interacts with the teeth in the belt, the user may be required to depress the lever of the buckle with extreme force while dislodging the belt from the adjustment mechanism in a back-and-forth motion.
Accordingly, a dual-lever ratchet buckle and belt adjustment system which facilitates ease and convenience for a user in selectively tightening and fastening a belt around the waist of the user may be desirable.